Software development is an iterative process. Typically, a software application or extension thereof is designed, coded, and debugged. The code corresponding to a software application includes both the code that the computer uses when executing an application (sometimes referred to as binary or executable code) and the code used to create the executable code (sometimes referred to as source code). Source code is typically written by a software developer and is intended to be human-readable. Executable code, on the other hand, typically comprises a string of “1's” and “0's” that form instructions that the computer can readily execute.
Typically, executable code is created by a special program called a compiler. The compiler examines the source code and creates executable code that the computer can more readily execute. During the compiling process, information contained in the source code such as comments, variable names, function names, and the like may be removed or replaced with other names for compactness, speed, and privacy of the source code.
After an application has been compiled, a debugger may be used by a software developer to step through the code in order to locate logical errors, security problems, performance issues, and the like. When source code is available that matches an application that is being debugged, the debugger can show the software developer what line or lines in the source code correspond to the instruction that will be executed in the currently debugged application.
During the development process, the code that makes up a software application—both source code and binary code—is in a constant state of change. Binary files may be placed in storage far removed from the source code used to create them. Source code may be changed without recompiling a binary. These factors and others may cause serious problems at debug time as the source code may no longer be available or match the binary that is being debugged.
What is needed is a method and system for locating and using, at debug time, the source code used to create a binary. Ideally, such a method and system would work seamlessly with a debugger and compiler and allow a software developer to focus on developing and debugging software rather than trying to match binaries to source code.